Wireless communication systems and wireline communication systems may suffer from narrow-band interference (NBI). In an example, wireless local area networks (WLAN), e.g. 802.11a/g, suffer from NBI generated by Bluetooth devices operating in a similar frequency band. In another example, wired systems, such as Digital Subscriber Lines (DSL), power line communications (PLC) and the like, suffer from interference of shortwave radio.